Teen Sky (film series)
The Teen Sky films are a series of Fantasy/Thriller films based on novel series of the same name. Films Original series Teen Sky (2018) Main Article: Teen Sky (film) A young college student (Quincy Fouse) and his friends visit their old school until they got blew off in a ballon course all the way to Colorado as he is being hunted down by a young vampire, Anastasia (Caitlin Carmichael). In order for him and his friends to survive they with to work out together to get back home before Anastasia finds them. Teen Sky: The Crucible (2020) Main Article: Teen Sky: The Crucible (film) Now a dhampir, Eric Carleno (Quincy Fouse) is been assigned to travel to the Salem Witch trials to get rid of the girls who started the witch trials, as they are being lead by Abigail Williams (Bailee Madison) . Teen Sky: Howl of the Werewolves (2022) Main Article: Teen Sky: Howl of the Werewolves (film) Eric and Lauren time-travels to the segregation timeline, to help the African American gain the right to vote and end segregation once and for all, but a werewolf Augustus Doom and his werewolf men tries to kill all of the African Americans. Teen Sky: Snowy Days of the Snow Woman (2023) Main Article: Teen Sky: Snowy Days of the Snow Woman (film) Eric Carleno and Carla Dickerson are now married and had two kids, when the city is been invaded by snow women lead by Akana Montina (Alyssa Ashton). And hopes to Eric and his childhood friends to stop her before she covers the Earth with ice and snow. Teen Sky: Dangers in the Castle of Transylvania (2025) Main Article: Teen Sky: Dangers in the Castle of Transylvania (film) TBA Teen Sky: Godzilla's Rage (2028) Main Article: Teen Sky: Godzilla's Rage (film) Eric must save the day with help with the GodzillaVerse characters when Godzilla suddenly appears and attacks the city. Teen Sky: The Legend Reborn (2030) Main Article: Teen Sky: The Legend Reborn (film) Eric travels to the the United States of Auradon to meet up with with Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay to save the Auradon from Uma and Pickaxe Joe. Teen Sky: The Trident of Poseidon (2031) Main Article: Teen Sky: The Trident of Poseidon (film) When a cruel mermaid hunter (TBA) and his undersea crew had been freed from the cavern prison, Eric and Carla has to find the Trident of Poseidon to protect the mer-people. But Carla reveals that she's a mermaid the whole time since she first met him. Teen Sky: The Pearl of the Devil's Eye (2033) Main Article: Teen Sky: The Pearl of the Devil's Eye (film) Eric heads toward the Demon's Isle to find the pearl, called the Devil's Eye before the Spanish diamond hunter, Keith Le'David (Javier Bardem) finds it and take over the Earth. Teen Sky: Alien Invasion (2035) Main Article: Teen Sky: Alien Invasion (film) The Ultra Super Girls come to Eric for their help againt Lord Zeron, a vampire-like alien from taking over the Earth. Teen Sky: The Last Vampire (2037) Main Article: Teen Sky: The Last Vampire (film) With Anastasia (Caitlin Carmichael) return to get him, Eric has to stop her from taking over the planet and make him the next vampire king. As his children (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons and Zackary Arthur) stowaway and helps their father hunt down the resurrected vampire. Prequel films Characters Protagonists * Eric Carleno * Carla Dickerson * Bradley Meanler * James Barnes * Erica Barickerson * Agent James D. Carleno Antagonists * Anastasia * Abigail Williams * Keith Le'David * Akana Montina * Pickaxe Joe * Morgan J. Eelamon * Uma * Ju'aku Gnomore * Augustus Doom * Lord Zeron Allies * Video games Category:Film Trilogy Category:Walt Disney Films Category:2010s movies Category:2020s movies Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Live-action films Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Teen Sky